Lost Woods - The Tome of Earth-Shaping
Characters involved: '' * ''Daray * Ganondorf * Anan * Various Yiga spoofed by various players YIGA CLAN HIDEOUT Daray APP PM As Daray said, the real training begins early the next day. ..._Very_ early. Just a little bit after midnight, Daray comes back to the newly-established Yiga hideout, moving quietly and suppressing his aura. He's looking forward to finding out what the trainees have done since he left. Did they organize guards? If so, how alert are they? Can they be seen from outside, or are they hiding, maybe even once inside the cave? If nobody alerts the main group to Daray's arrival, they're going to have a nasty wake-up call. >) Failure is often the quickest teacher, and Daray figures these Gerudo don't have much time before they're going to be required to put their training into practice. And tonight's main lesson? Expect the unexpected. Daray approaches the waterfall, sliding through the shadows. Spoof APP PM There are a few guards lingering about, neatly dressed in their smart new uniforms. The guards compose mostly of the foot soldiers, though there are a few of the larger 'blademasters' wandering about the halls too. No doubt these are not part of the gerudo recruits, but rather recruits from elsewhere. Daray's expert level in sneakiness is simply far too much for the guards. Most of them daydream about bananas. The others believe that no-one even knows about this place! Therefore there is zero chance it would be invaded. However, there is _one_. One single figure seems to know of Daray's presence. A foot soldier of small stature. She wanders straight up to the ex-Sheikah without fear nor hesitation. "Daray." She speaks, her tone stifled just a bit behind the mask. Though it's said with a feminine voice, the way in which she says his name is likely to be very familiar for him. Lifting her hand, the mask is removed to reveal a gerudo: eyes ablaze with a sickly yellow colour. Yes. It was _him_. Speaking to Daray through one of his own. "I need you to fetch something for me." Daray APP PM Oh, it's all too easy. >) Daray _shouldn't_ be pleased by that; after all, it's his task to get this pathetic lot whipped into shape, and the easier it is to bamboozle them, the more work he has to do. But considering he has no control over the state they're in when they first come under his instruction, why _shouldn't_ he take what enjoyment he can out of humiliating them? And so Daray dances through the hideout to a silent symphony. He leaps past passages, swings around rock formations, and slides beneath the noses of guards. At one point he even slides into position back-to-back with a patrolling muscle-head, matching his steps backwards in a derisive pas de deux until he turns around and Daray pirouettes past him. Soon Daray reaches the main barracks, where the majority of the recruits are doing what Daray suggested earlier -- resting. Daray grips deku nuts in the gaps between all of his fingers and lifts his arms like a conductor bringing the mute orchestra to sudden and resounding fortissimo. -- And then he is addressed. #.# Daray freezes in his poise, then slowly lowers his arms. "My King," Daray says with a barely-perceptible exhale of aggravation. "How may I be of service?" =.= Femdorf APP PM Either Ganondorf doesn't notice the excellently concealed aggravation, or he just chooses to ignore it. On any account there is no reaction from him in regards to it! "I have recently learned of a collection of ancient tomes detailing magics long forgotten. While I have been aware of their existence for some time, their location has long alluded me. Finally, however, I have pinpointed where they can be found." The gerudo narrows her eyes, looking at Daray squarely. Even though she was perhaps smaller than he in this form, Ganondorf stood the same. "Since you demonstrated your burglar skills so well before, I am putting them to use again." The gerudo tucks her arms behind her back. "Rumour and legend say that upon creation, when Din was forging and cultivating the land, she did so in what is now the Lost Woods. So great was her power, that when she departed, the resonance and energy left behind gave the newly created souls power and capability not unlike her own. To reshape the land. Of course, on a much more minor scale. These spells and abilities were documented, and then stored away. Soon they became forgotten." The gerudo flashes an evil grin. "You are to go to the Lost Woods and find these tomes for me. Look to the heavens two days from now and I will signal roughly where they are. I do not expect them to be... unguarded. Take them however you please, with whomever you please." Daray APP PM To reshape the land...an impressive feat, though rather flashy. A Sheikah would generally prefer to avoid such noticable methods. Maybe if it could be done in a very controlled way, it could be used to create tunnels for infiltration. e.ea Of course, such speculations are primarily for Daray's amusement; he doesn't expect to be the one using this knowledge, and he can see how it would be very useful for a conquering despot. "Sounds like a teaching opportunity," Daray muses. "Or winnowing." Let a few careless or incompetent trainees bite the dust, and the rest should tighten up a bit. "I will be prepared for your sign, my King." Femdorf APP AM With the recognition of his command, the light behind the female gerudo fades and then reverts to how it was. The gerudo-turned-yiga blinks in some confusion, before falling to a knee in some exhaustion and confusion. She pants heavily, before looking back up to Daray in confusion. "Sir," She starts. "I did not see you there." Daray APP PM Daray grimaces lightly. "That was rather the idea," he mutters. e.e Daray glances at the deku nuts gripped between his fingers, then stuffs them back into his pouch. It just wouldn't be the same, especially since a few of the other trainees have been roused by the conversation and are staring their way. Well, Daray can at least drill some tolerance for losing sleep into them. "Everyone up! Beauty sleep's over! I could've slit every throat in this room for all the good your compatriots on guard did! You there, how long has it been since I left? Quick now!" Daray would be a touch surprised if the recruits have already developed the skill of maintaining awareness of the passage of time while asleep, but they won't learn it if they aren't pressured to. "Our King has already granted our first important mission! If you want your chance to get on top of the heap, you better impress me in the next two days!" LOST WOODS Daray APP PM Daray waits just inside the Lost Woods, wearing a non-descript cloak over his Sheikah garb. The Yiga recruits have been instructed to arrive individually and try to avoid drawing attention. Realistically he expects that not all of them will accomplish that goal, but if a few Kokiri or fairies see them, big deal. What're they going to do, sprinkle healing powder at them? e.e Daray specifically pointed out a few Yiga he wanted with him, but if the rest are starting to get used to his mind-games, there might be a few that realize he didn't forbid extras coming along and there's opportunity for advancement here. He almost ordered that one Gerudo whom Ganondorf spoke through to come along, just in case there's something special about her and big G wants to use her again. Then he realized, does he really want to make it easier for the boss-man to spy on and micro-manage him? -.-; No, Little Miss Walkie-Talkie can stay back at the hideout for all Daray cares. _(OOC: If anybody wants to play a Yiga recruit, whether temporarily or permanently, feel free to join in!)_ Anan APP PM The threads Anan meticulously wove throughout the woods and forest trembled slightly, alerting him to the presence of uninvited visitors. "Sheikah? What business do the sheikah have here? They know better than to tresspass." "No. The way they move along my forest softly tells me their intentions are malicious in nature." "Well then, i have not fed myself in quite some time. Step into my web fool sheikah." *The giant skulltula keeps himself hidden high up in the trees.. for now.* Otat The Yiga APP PM Otat was one such extra hoping to get some attention and move on up, she had remained calm following Commander Daray and her sisters into the Lost Woods. However as she was carefully watching their rear for sentries or any other threats she had lost her way, the nonexistence footsteps of other Yiga striking her mentality as she glancing around in a panic. "Sisters?.. Daray?!" She whispered into a shout as she glanced down the many passages of the Lost Woods before darting off down looking for her allies. (OOC Kentas: Just thought I would jump in, this is just a temp Yiga to make some suspense.. and a snack.) Anan APP PM The threads trembled greatly at one of the passages. They told him his meal was panicked, good. A fast beating heart makes the insides taste that much better. Gliding through the treetops he lands at a tree high above the woman. Speaking into his threads his voice comes in from all directions, bouncing off each thread to sound like a cacophany of raspy voices. "Hello little lamb, it would seem that you are lost, those who trespass seem to always find themselves in this predicament." *If Otat paid attention she would feel threads falling and wrapping around her left arm, her right leg and around her neck.* "How unfortunate for you Otat the sheikah to find yourself here. Wouldn't you prefer to be home?" Otat The Yiga APP AM She trembled as the mysterious voice echoed from all directions, Otat begins to draw a blade, preparing for her fate. She swings wildly at the threads trying to free herself, "Let me go! I must complete our King's mission!" The Sheikah boomed at the mysterious Anan. After swinging aimlessly for a few seconds Otat makes a sprint for another passage hoping to escape the threads, every step though felt like more and more threads grabbed at her throat, tangling into a noose as she flees for her life. Anan APP PM Struggle struggle struggle the threads vibrate violently. The more she struggles the stronger the binds placed on her. Soon she finds herself unable to move. The threads around her neck wrapping tighter and tighter until she finds herself unable to breathe, her face red and streaked with tears. The gigantic skulltula descends to the forest floor. "You will not complete your mission this day little lamb. Your king shall remain disappointed this day." Anan wraps Otat in more of his threads until she is completely wrapped. "Now now Anan it isn't polite to play with your food." *Anan sinks his sword-length fangs into Otat's chest, dissolving her insides and feeding on it. Soon what was a scared little lamb becomes another dried out husk to add to his collection high up in the trees.* Spoof APP PM Perhaps Daray will in fact be on his own? Given the inherent dangers and mysteries of the Lost Woods, it stands to reason that he could quite possibly be the only one skilled enough to reach as far as he did. For not only do Skultula's linger among the treetops, after all. There are a myriad of animals and plants that can bring even the hardiest of adventurer down. And should someone manage to get by all of those, they still have to navigate the labyrinth like mists and corridors of the forest. It was almost like traversing a dream; one required wits, resolve and determination to make it through. The co-head of the Yiga will linger on his own in the darkness for a period of time. Surrounded by the aforementioned dangers that have swollen in number with the eternal darkness, there appears to be little sign of Dragmire or is 'signal'. But worry not, Daray! The King of Evil is a man of his word. Amidst the thick clouds that linger high above the sky, a sharp, compressed flume of light billows down and into the forest. It's not exactly subtle, but it certainly points to where Daray needs to go. Fortunately for him, only a hundred meters away or so. The flume of light fades as quickly as it appeared. Clearly, Ganondorf isn't particularly keen on alerting _everyone_ to this location. Gale APP PM Gale runs through the woods deftly avoiding twigs and any obstacles in his way. Dressed in his moth-dust cloak the sheikah moves almost like a shadow. Something wasn't right. Otat was supposed to meet him here over a half hour ago. She knew better than to get lost. Moving swiftly along the treetops he tries to scan the area for Otat. Otat? APP PM "Gale! Where are you Gale? You were supposed to meet me for a while now you slowpoke! Gale APP PM "OTAT! OTAT I HEAR YOUR VOICE! STAY WHERE YOU ARE I'LL FIND YOU!" Gale descends to the floor and sprints through bush covered passages and turns following the sound of her voice. He was getting closer. Otat?\"please APP PM hurry Gale! I don't like being here alone." Gale APP PM Gale sprints through more passageways to find himself at an open field. Filled with flowers of various bright colours and a pool with a large tree trunk in the middle. He could hear Otat's voice coming from near the tree trunk. Otat? APP PM "Come closer Gale im behind the tree trunk, I'm hurt and i can't move." Gale APP PM Gale rushes toward the tree trunk, finding behind it a cocoon-like ball of silk. "Otat?" "What is the meaning of this?" Otat APP PM "I'm inside silly! Open it up quickly!" Gale APP PM With a big gulp Gale took out his knife and cut open the cocoon. He dropped his knife. What he saw was not Otat. No what he saw was a dried out hylian husk. Morbid curiousity took hold and he decided to examine the husk. To his horror he found it. The necklace he gave to Otat. This is his friend. No... Was. Panicked, heart racing Gale looks around the field. Otat? APP PM From all directions Otat's voice comes ringing out. A cacophany of harsh laughter and raspy voices. ":notes:Will you walk into my parlour? said the spider to the fly. 'Tis the prettiest little parlour that you ever did spy.:notes:" Gale APP PM Gale started sprinting, but alas he did not get far. He fell to the grassy floor and found himself unable to move. With every movement it seemed invisible thread constricted him further. It was then he saw it. A skulltula. But not like any one he ever saw. This one was as big as a peasant house. It came down toward him descending from the trees slowly and wrapped him in his silk carefully. Gale was to horrified to react. The thing brought its massive fangs to his face. But it stopped and spoke. In Otat's voice. Anan APP PM "How selfish of me, to have another meal when my children are starved. You shall do quite well for them. They are young still and have not learned to hunt." The threads vibrated slightly, telling him of another meal. He ascended to the treetops with haste. Gale APP PM Gale was almost relieved. Almost. That was until hundreds of tiny skulltula came crawling out of his friends dried corpse. Swarming him, he couldn't breathe he opened his mouth and baby skulltula entered into it sticking tiny fangs into his tongue. They stuck their fangs everywhere and their poison burned. A small mercy that the pain did not last long before he became like his old friend. The first meal of newborn hungry skulltula. Afos APP PM Afos was a simple Gerudo who wished to prove Daray wrong and show off the skills of her people she was joined with two more Gerudo who stayed close to Daray, till the chaos and fog kicked in. Separated from the main party she pressed on with her sisters till *SNAP*. One of her sisters was face deep in a Big Deku Baba, it's thorned teeth biting easily into the Gerudo's tunic and skin before spitting out the now limp sister. "Refuf! God damn it no!" Her sister cries out, but Afos stayed strong, pulling her ally away as they push further into the woods, threads strapped to their bodies as they charged further in, the hairs of their arms rising in terror. Afos was determined though as she used a small blade to carve their path, she glared down each passage confused and angry to be separated form Daray, the one she wanted to Impress maybe even Ganondorf if he was watching. nan APP PM Anan glides through the treetops following the vibrations of his thread. Watching the limp Gerudo being abandoned by her sisterhood made him laugh. "How very unlike the gerudo. The forest speaks and the Babas require sustenance. You three shall do quite well." He spoke through the threads wrapped around the women. Using his threads Anan drags the limp gerudo through the forest and into the waiting jaws of a Deku Baba. Anan wraps a thread aroundthe other gerudo's waist and flings her screaming to the same fate. Food for the Babas. "The great deku tree has made me protector of these woods. For my protection he has granted me a long life." He spoke through his threads to the remaining Gerudo. "Afos i have been protecting this forest for much longer than you've been alive, much longer than your foremothers and thier foremothers. How arrogant of you to tresspass here!" Daray APP PM _(OOC: ...Sheesh, I do one pose about waiting at the entrance of the woods for others to show up and the next thing you know I'm apparently leaving people behind in the Jungle of Doom. X) Well, if that's the kind of scene you guys want to play...)_ Daray shakes his head pityingly at the cries echoing through the woods. Not with actual pity of course, just the sort of head-shaking we can most easily describe as 'pityingly'. "_Don't_ go chasing after them," Daray remarks aloud to whoever might be still close enough to hear. "They don't call these the Lost Woods for nothing. You can always get back by retracing your steps, but that aside, the very nature of directions is muddled here. The sound isn't coming from where you think to begin with." Just then the sky lights up. Daray smirks at the sign, then folds his arms. "Right, just to keep our numbers from dwindling _too_ much from this little field trip, I'll forestall the obvious mistake -- nobody go running off toward the light. Think about what I just said. The spot we're looking for isn't _too_ far off, but how are we going to get to it when a straight line isn't a straight line anymore?" Iloufi APP PM Iloufi played with her Gerudo garbs as she looked about closely to Daray, his question perplexed her as she tried hard to figure out the answer, she was made for surveying and fighting, not riddles. She coughed intentionally as she spoke with a neutral tone to her superior, "Go in the opposite direction I would assume? Going back would merely lead us back out as you have said." She stared at Daray, analyzing his every move and trying to work out what he knew that the others didn't. Daray APP PM Daray decides to throw the girl a psychological bone. "That's a better answer than none at all. At least you realize retracing our steps isn't likely to get use there, and you really might end up there by starting out in the opposite direction. But it's no guarantee. So, what do you do when you need to reach something but don't know where it is? You search. There are smart ways to search, and not-so-smart ways." Daray grabs a stick and crouches to draw in the dirt. "This circle is where we are now. We know our target is close, and even with directions twisted, we shouldn't have to walk far to find it. So, pick a direction, and walk approximately two-hundred paces. Then double back fifty paces, choose another direction from there, and explore it fifty paces. Come back, try the other direction. Come back, backtrack _another_ fifty paces toward the starting point, and branch out from there." The lines Daray is drawing are indeed starting to look like a branch. "Never stray more than two hundred paces from the starting point, and KEEP REMINDING YOURSELF of the way back. Notice I'm not saying 'don't forget', I'm saying REMIND YOURSELF." :P Daray straightens up. "Once you _find_ the target, shout out. We'll all retrace our steps to this point, then follow the lucky winner to the prize." Daray smiles wryly. "That is, unless you'd prefer to make off with it and gain all the credit yourself." :smiling_imp: Anan APP PM Anan descends from the tree tops on top of Afos. Using his strong legs he pins her to the floor and stabs her in the chest with his fangs. Devouring her insides, he wraps up the dry husk another addition to his collection high up in the trees. Gale? APP PM Gale and Afos' voices come from a passageway to the left of Daray and Iloufi. "Daray! Iloufi! Are you close by?" Spoof APP PM The howls of many Wolfos pierce the stillness of the woods. A keen ear could hear the padding of paws scraping through the grass and mud. Spoof APP PM A small pack of 8 wolfos surround Daray and Iloufi. Howling, two of the wolfos bite down on Iloufi's arms while another goes for the neck. *Iloufi is torn to pieces.* Stained with red, the wolfos circle Daray fangs bared and claws at the ready. Daray APP PM _(OOC: Sheesh, you guys are bloodthirsty with the NPCs. :face_with_raised_eyebrow: Was the person playing Iloufi the same one who decided she's dead suddenly? That's what's called twinking if not, even though she's a minor NPC. Ah well.)_ Daray gives a little sigh. :unamused: Here was a perfect opportunity for a demonstration of an important Sheikah principle -- turn your enemy's strength into a weakness -- and his audience is already dead. Daray grabs a pellet from his pouch and crushes it in his hand, then flings the powdered essence all around himself. A stinging smell fills the air around him. This also demonstrates another important Sheikah principle -- whenever feasible, be crazy-prepared. Daray walks onward in his search, leaving these canines as potential bait for other opportunistic predators. It's unlikely they'll be recover in time to give him trouble again while he's here, after all. Spoof APP PM Howling the wolfos scattered off into different directions, their senses dulled by the powder. Some made it back to the main pack as they run through the woods. *20 wolfos remain* Daray APP PM To move things along, let's say somebody in Daray's group locates something that stands out as probably being what they're looking for. The call goes out, the questers gather back at the starting point of their search (with maybe a few strays missing from beast attacks or forgetting their way back), then follow the lucky winner to the prize. They arrive to find... Spoof APP PM As Daray and his crew of smartly dressed Yiga (that red really does work well) approach the zone that was smashed by Dragmire, they will notice that the point of impact is... well, burnt. Perhaps unsurprising given that the grass underneath such a beam of light would naturally wither away, but it's the manner in which it's been burnt that is unique. The ring of burnt grass has various etches and markings within it, almost as if Ganondorf has 'stamped' the ground with some sort of spell. While at first nothing else looks to have changed, the longer the 'stamped' ring remains, the more artificial the small clearing becomes. To the trained eye that reveals deception, a small edge in the ground can be noticed. A false floor, in other words. Something that might be able to open up and reveal something beneath. Before Dragmire's spell, it was perfectly hidden in plain sight through very old magics. But with those magics now disenchanted, it becomes clear. Unfortunately, none of the Yiga with Daray pick up on this. They just stand around. One scratches his butt, perhaps still getting used to the suit. "Is anyone else sweating a lot in their outfits? These woods are really thick and humid." Somehow, this figure managed to survive all the monsters! Daray APP PM They say luck is a part of one's strength as well. ...Daray wishes he knew who it is that says that, so he could stab them. e.e "Instead of worrying about your personal comfort, you should be looking for clues," Daray remarks. "Following my direction because it's your best shot at success is one thing. Zoning out when you haven't got orders is another." Daray takes a small prybar from his belt (why yes, of course it's been there all along :innocent:) and jams it into the ground. Then he ties a thin rope to the end and tosses the rest of the rope over a convenient tree branch. "When dealing with the unknown, err on the side of caution," he says, gathering the free end of the rope at a spot some distance away from the crack in the ground. "In case some of you can't extrapolate that principle into the practical application for the current situation, STAND BACK and be ready to react." Daray pulls the rope into tension, then gives it a sharp tug. Spoof APP PM The Yiga pipes down when a couple of his compatriots glare at him and Daray scolds him lightly. "...just sayin..." He mutters, before leaning forward to look at what happens when the 'lid' is ripped off. Immediately there is action. A rush of spirit magic flows out from the cavern in which Daray just unearthed. It looks almost like smoke, but billows purposefully quickly out and all around the area like some sort of small gas explosion. Clearly the lid had been trapped, just in case this situation would ever occur. Most of the Yiga jump clear out of the way to avoid it - adhering to Daray's advice. But the one complaining about sweating in his suit was leaning just a bit too far forward to react in time. He sort of leans back in surprise as the magic washes over him. The Yiga hasn't even got time to scream. His skin and flesh evaporates from his bones in a fraction of a second -- the remains falling to the ground in a lifeless display. Truly they were dealing with dark magics here. Far beyond the norm. But at least the cavern underneath was unsealed! Daray APP PM Daray wonders if he's going to catch flak later on for losing so many recruits. :sweat: Honestly, since when are the Lost Woods _this_ dangerous? Sure they're weird and unsettling and above all else easy to get LOST in, but a ten-year-old with a child-sized sword and a chunk of tree bark could survive a trip through them if they're careful enough. Maybe it's just this particular _region_ that's so deadly. Considering the trap that was just set off, there could be something causing that. Oh well, at least most of them were sharp enough to avoid death this time, and the one that didn't, well, arguably he wasn't Yiga material to begin with. :P "Well now," Daray says briskly, coiling up the rope, "I suppose I couldn't have asked for a more dramatic demonstration of my point. Now, what do you think we ought to do next, hmm?" _(OOC: To keep the scene moving along, I think I'll spoof one of the recruits this time.)_ In response to Daray's query, one of the Yiga steps forward and picks up his deceased comrade's skull. Wordlessly, he tosses it into the abyss, testing for further traps. "Not bad," Daray concedes, listening for the hollow clunk. Spoof APP PM The skull falls down the square hole, bouncing off the eartern walls before coming to a bone-shattering CRASH some thirty feet below. It didn't set off any traps, but it did indicate how deep the hole is. And, at only a meter wide and a meter high, the Yiga troops are likely to descend single file if they choose to at all. After the skull hits the ground, there is nothing. Perhaps the people who fashioned this hidden cavern counted on that spell to do the trick. Daray APP PM Daray mentally times the period between drop and crash, then converts it into distance. A survivable fall, if you know how to take it, but there's no reason to risk injury. Besides, it's important to have a way _back_. Daray ties his rope securely to a tree trunk, then tosses the free end into the pit. "Don't come after me unless I tell you to," Daray advises as he lowers himself into the ground. "I'd rather _some_ of you lived to apply what you've learned today." e.e With that, Daray slithers down into the darkness, his keen shadow-trained eyes seeking clues as to his surroundings... Spoof APP AM The hole that Daray slowly lowers himself into is remarkably square. The earthen walls are completely flat, despite being made of soil. The distance from corner to corner is precise too, suggesting that whomever was behind this well crafted it through unnatural means. Other than the evenness of it though, there is nothing remarkable. No traps, no enemies, no presence. And as Daray lowers himself completely into the abyss, nothing will change. Even as his feet presumably land on the floor not far from the cracked pieces of skull, there is nothing to give the Yiga any sense of danger. Now that he's at the bottom, the Yiga leader will be able to see that the tunnel expands out horizontally towards the north. It forms un underground passage, with various roots from the mighty trees of the Lost Woods acting as support structures to keep it all upright. Though nothing feels peculiar in Daray's immediate vicinity, there is something ... out there ... further up the passage. Something that exudes forebodingness. A presence. A sense of darkness; a sense of dread. For a moment it seems like it's actually about to wash over everything that is near, before... "Master Yiga!" Someone calls from above. "Are you alright? Are we coming down?" The presence is gone. For now. Daray APP PM Daray narrows his eyes, though it makes virtually no difference in the dark. He gathers his chi about himself like a cloak, preparing to withstand whatever surge of malice is coming his way. But then the feeling vanishes with the sound of a voice from above. Daray smirks. Is whatever it is that cautious? Or is it hoping to lure more prey into its grasp before striking? Daray looks upward to the recruits. He hasn't even _told_ them about chi yet, much less taught them how to use it. Maybe some of the Gerudo have some concept like it, although he expects they'd talk about it as "warrior's spirit" or somesuch and only draw on it for strength, not knowing how to refine and control it. A fighter who cannot protect themself from intangible threat could be paralyzed by what lies ahead, maybe even slain without being physically touched. And yet...one time in a thousand, a natural talent can awaken in such a situation. It's too fascinating a prospect to let Daray _totally_ forbid them from following, even though it's more likely to just add to the body count than anything else. "There is something down here you cannot fight with just your body," Daray calls up. "Any of you who come down here will probably die. But then, if you _don't_ die, you'll become something far greater." With that, Daray walks off down the passage. Spoof APP PM The Yiga above look at each other with nervous energy. To be fair, they hadn't really been trained much in regards to Yiga skills yet. The Gerudo would likely fare better, but even they are hesitant. Until one brash young woman pushes herself to the front. Someone that Riju would no doubt be proud of. "Move aside, you cowards." She scolds, eyes lowering down to Daray in the bottom of the square hole. "If you're not interested in developing here in Hyrule, then go join the rats rotting away in Kakariko. Make the most of this or the King will eat you for breakfast." And with that? She jumps down! With impressive agility she forgoes any usage of rope, choosing to 'bounce' off the vertical walls like a flea. She lands with a crouching 'sft' sound, perfectly balanced and without injury. From there? She stands up and follows Daray. "...how did she do that...?" One of the Yiga atop mutters. "She was in the advanced development program." Another replies, a hint of jealously in her voice. "Chosen by Chieftain Riju herself after excellent demonstrations in practical skill and potential." The remaining Yiga sighs, rubbing his forehead. Unlike the others gathered, he was recruited right here in Hyrule. Safe to say he was far, FAR behind the others. "I... uh, I think I'll just wait up here." The Yiga that confidently follows the footsteps of Daray is smaller in stature to him, but radiating with confidence. -- The passage itself is long and winding. It doesn't share the smoothness or evenness of the entryway, with thick roots clearly visible. At some stages the path grows quite narrow, to the point where humans would have to shuffle sideways to get through. After a good hundred meters of tunnel, the passage up into a dimly lit cavern. Spoof APP PM Etched into the walls of the tunnel just as pair of Yiga emerge from the tunnel is some text. It reads: 'Keep your sharp ends with cover, And perhaps you will discover, A journey without harm, And a prize greater than any charm.' The cavern which Daray and his compatriot emerge into is expansive. The ceilings are a good fifteen feet high and wide, with rounded walls and curved edges supported by the same looking roots that the slim tunnel they just trudged through had. While dark and damp, there is just enough light to see that they are not alone. Before them is a group of twelve humans facing the far side of the room. Symmetry is clearly the objective here, as not only are they organised perfectly in four rows (three in each row), but they are also all wearing matching yellow robes. They are also all crouched in a worshipping position, their hands forward and on the ground. At the far end of the cave is a large statue. The monks chant various words dully and lowly towards it, filling the area with deep sounds that reverberate off of the walls. They're clearly not speaking english, of that there is little doubt. The statue itself is clearly a visual representation of Din, and is as tall as the cave ceiling. There is another figure that walks amongst the monks. Dressed in orange robes, he walks about the praying individuals with hands tucked behind his back. Finally, skulls and other bones can be seen across the floor. And beside them? Common weapons. Axes, polearms, rusty swords. All laying near skulls and other ancient remains. Daray APP PM Daray smiles to himself as he makes measured steps into the passage. He may have actually found a potential playmate. Much more likely she'll be dead before long, but who knows. He decides to increase her chances of survival with a hint. "If you know anything about 'warrior's spirit', or whatever you might call it, try to imagine covering your body with it. Very soon it could be the only thing protecting you from...a poison of sorts." After they reach the cavern, Daray scans the writing on the wall. "So, they expected someone to come," he murmurs, "and they want to make it a peaceful encounter. Or that's what we're meant to think, at least." The bones and weapons strewn about seem to indicate a lot of failed attempts at diplomacy. e.e It also strengthens the impression that the robed figures may not be living, breathing people, as those tend to not let corpses rot away to bones in spaces that they frequent. Well, it's still worth a shot, although Daray doubts _very_ much he's the sort of person that's _wanted_ here. Daray walks slowly out of the shadows with his weapons still sheathed and his hands clearly visible. "I come seeking truth," he states, distinctly but not loudly. "What is this place?" If there's anything religious types go giddy for, Daray figures, it's truth and the chance to feed their version of it into a willing ear. Yuma APP PM The Yiga that ventured down into the depths with Daray widens her eyes at the expanses around, pursing her lips in some wonderment and confusion. The instruction from her leader causes earns a subtle nod in response, but she opts not to say anything for now. Something about this place made her uneasy; as if it were all unnatural. Though she doesn't draw it, a hand reaches for the sword that is sheathed upon her back. Spoof APP PM "You know what this place is." Is the response from the Priest, still walking around his monks with a careful eye on them all. "No-one finds this place by chance. You come seeking Din's gift. Her parting present as she departed this world." At this, the Priest turns to face Daray. The Yiga's earlier interpolations proved to be incorrect, though not entirely. He was _indeed_ human, albeit something very mutated. The skin is the first thing noticeable. It's a yellow-ish green; so dry that it's threatening to fall off amid many flakes. His eyes are wider than normal, and look a bit more like the eyes of a snake than those of a human being. And finally? He has no nose. Just two slits for where he breathes. "We are the Keepers of Din. We protect that which she left behind. If you are worthy, you may take a piece of it with you. If you are not..." Well, he need not say any more. The remains of many adventurers past show what happens if you're not worthy. "Your companion will remain here." The Priest instructs. "Follow me." And with that, the Priest begins to walk towards the statue. He disappears behind it, journeying into a smaller room just yonder. Daray APP PM A piece of it, huh...Daray doesn't expect Big G would be satisfied with that. It might be feasible to take what's on offer and come back for the rest with a better-informed plan, though...and either way it would be advantageous to find out where and what it _is_. Daray keeps these thoughts from showing on his face and nods to the Priest. "Very well." He glances back at Yuma. "Maybe our new friends here will teach you a few things while I'm busy." ;) Translation: find out whatever you can. Daray follows after the Priest, senses sharp. Yuma APP PM The Yiga left behind doesn't appear too thrilled. She was here to see everything in its entirety! Not just to stay behind with the bums left praying. A glance goes down to the monks who are still kneeling towards their goddess. Folding arms across her chest, she lets out a 'tch'. She'd stay, but she didn't have to like it! "So... uh, what do you guys do for fun? And how _old_ are you all?" She asks as Daray disappears behind the statue. Spoof APP PM The Priest leads the way into a much smaller room than the cavern that the pair were just in. Though there isn't any statue of Din, there is in fact a pedestal. And upon it? A tome. Bound by ancient leather, the thing practically _radiates_ power. Even for those who are not magically inclined, it would easily feel unnatural. "This is the legacy of my forefathers. They documented and crafted everything that Din left behind when she departed. It is forever kept safe here, for if it fell into the hands of anyone else..." The Priest shakes his head, muttering something about power corrupting. "As you can see, it is quite a radiant artefact." The Priest pauses then, before picking up a couple of pebbles that lay at the base of the pedestal. Each of them is about the size of a grape. "The mineral here has a unique property that allows it to absorb a fraction of the power of this tome. All you have to do is take these two stones from me. And they are yours." The Priest fastens the two rocks to his hip by some string. "Now take them. If you can." -- Outside the room and back into the cavern, footsteps from the tunnel suggest that Yuma is about to have company. Sure enough, the remaining Yiga troops who opted to remain outside initially find themselves wandering into the cavern! They look around with morbid curiosity. The monks appear to be upset by their arrival. They twitch quite noticeably; almost shaking with unnatural adrenaline and excitement. Daray APP PM Well, there's the real deal...if the reptile-esque Priest is to be believed. It certainly _feels_ powerful enough, though. Daray isn't sure it would be safe to touch it, even. All the more reason to play along with this little game for now. "That's it?" Daray asks inquisitively. "No rules? No boundaries? You won't be upset if, say, I knocked you out?" Or snapped your neck? Daray reaches casually toward the pebbles, to see what Kakashi'sthe Priest's reaction will be. Spoof APP PM "Correct." Replies the Priest, the reptillian-like human affording himself a small smile. "There are no limitations or boundaries in your efforts." As Daray reaches out with a hand, the first display of the Priest's skills come to the fore. The man doesn't simply step away. His entire body becomes fluid like a ghost, and he ripples a good few meters away to clear himself some distance. The way he moved through the air is certainly not natural; a result of bizarre training and magic perhaps. Once he finishes his traversals he re-forms as normal without missing a breath. "Many have failed in this quest, stranger." The Priest offers. "If you are to prove yourself worthy, you must think outside the box." Yuma APP PM "What are you guys doing down here?" Yuma asks the group of others that have seemingly since decided to join herself and Daray down in the depths of this cavern. "I have this handled myself. And Daray is now gone to get the book. We'll be out of here in no time." Yuma does take a glance down to the monks though, raising a brow at their shaking bodies. "...what the hell?" Spoof APP PM The monks shake and writhe about, as if their bodies are about to explode from some sort of stored kinetic energy. The Yiga the arrived, having not seen the writing on the wall, immediately draw their weapons out of instinct. The moment that the swords are unsheathed, as well as the various scimitars and shields, the monks flash their eyes wide open. They raise to their feet as if they are flying for a brief moment, landing gently on the ground. And then? The monks attack! Like their Priest they flash with fluid movement, passing from one direction to the other in hopes to land successful attacks. The Yiga engage in kind, filling the cavern with the sound of clashing metal. A sound that cannot be heard where Daray is undertaking his own trial. Daray APP PM There are some approaches to this problem that wouldn't necessarily involve combat. Daray could just _ask_ the Priest for the pebbles, he hasn't yet said he wouldn't give them willingly. He could negotiate, see if there's something he could trade for the pebbles. He could ask whether there have been any who _haven't_ failed, maybe get a few clues that way. None of those approaches spring readily to Daray's mind, because he's a Bad Guy. He does have the perspicacity to refrain from drawing any weapons for now, in keeping with the writing from before (although he still doesn't entirely trust that). Instead, he goes after the Priest with his hands and feet, making experimental strikes intended to pressure him without overcommitting. How does this magic work? Is there a period after using it that the Priest cannot use it again? Is there any pattern to his movements? Will he tire out? Is he going to strike back at some point? Fuma APP AM "No, wait! Don't do it!" Fuma cries out, though her voice is not quick enough to stop her comrades from drawing their weapons. As they engage with the monks, Fuma watches in horror. Instinctually she reaches for her weapon, honour rippling through every fibre of her being. But... the instructions?! Dare she break the orders of this cavern to help her friends? The Yiga's teeth grit tightly, eyes darting in all directions. Spoof APP AM The Yiga battle valiantly, but the difference in class soon becomes apparent. Even the trained gerudo have trouble keeping up with the peculiar movements. It's not long before one is struck down; impaled upon the bladed weapon of the monk with a loud and wheezing gasp. 'Go on!' The monks taunt, whirling about Fuma with bold movments. 'Draw your sword! Save your frieennddsss!' They practically hiss their words, their reptilian features going well with such sounds. -- Meanwhile, the Priest manages to dodge Daray's attacks with well practiced muscle memory. He sucks and swerves, offering a forearm to parry when the dodge isn't suitable. There is no wasted movement; no effort expended that shouldn't be. It's calculated. Precise. From a martial standpoint, getting those dangling stones isn't going to do the job. "You move well," He comments. "But no straight forward attack is going to get you what you seek." His style is quite technical and 'by-the-book'. He's a clear example of someone that has trained and trained for decades, practicing the same movement over and over. Everything he does is pure textbook. The one who never makes a mistake. The one who waits for the opposition to make the mistake first. He does strike back, but only when the opportunity to counter-attack calls for it. This is done through subtle leg kicks, or back-hand slaps. Hya! Daray APP PM _(OOC: This pose isn't really done, but I haven't fully figured out what action Daray will be trying next and I need to be getting to bed. X) So I'm posting this for now, and if anybody has any clever ideas for what Daray should try, feel free to send a direct message to Aubrey.)_ That's the trouble with beings that seem able to cheat death and often age as well -- they get really good at things. >/ Daray's a very skilled combatant, but he's well aware that there are people in the world who are better, some of them _far_ better. Being an assassin isn't about combat skill, although that does help. Being an assassin is about exploiting weakness and making the critical strike. Most often that weakness is the fact that virtually nobody can have their guard up 24/7 against everybody and everything, so you can engineer the attack which they will not see coming. That option doesn't seem very feasible in this situation, though. The Priest already knows Daray is here, is already focused on him as a potential threat, and probably has some inkling that Daray is willing to resort to underhanded and maybe even murderous means. Daray could try leaving and coming back when he's _not_ expected, but the chances of pulling that off are slim; as far as he could tell, there's only one entrance to this place, and the residents probably have magical means of telling when it's broached -- they certainly had magic on it to dispose of any unwary intruders, despite their seeming willingness to entertain candidates who got past _that_. So Daray needs to find a different weakness to exploit. What was that lesson he'd wished he'd had living students nearby to teach? Turn an enemy's strength into a weakness... Priest APP AM The man that Daray fights continues to elude contact. He swerves in and out, occasionally rippling through the air to put some more distance between the two. Daray APP PM Daray begins to see some patterns in the Priest's movements. He's so utterly drilled in the 'correct' response that he always responds to a given 'mistake' with the same counterattack. After finding one that results in a backhand to the face, Daray starts giving the Priest a little training of his own. When leaving himself open to the face-smack, he starts leaning his head away, subtly at first, then more pronounced. Then, when he's confident the Priest has learned to compensate with a more outstretched stroke...he jerks his head FORWARD instead and BITES at the incoming hand! >E And he follows up with a groin kick. Priest APP PM The reptilian figure that combats Daray seems to hesitate for a brief moment. His mouth loosens as he fails to pick up on the feint, Daray's unpredictable attack causing his face to get smashed in! The figure reels in a stunned fashion, stumbling back a step. The follow-up kick to the groin smashes into its target, but... doesn't seem to do anything. Certainly it doesn't hurt him as much as a kick to the nads should! Daray will fill 'nothing' there to kick. These 'men' were hardly human anymore. Wiping some blood away that now leaks from his mouth, the Priest takes a breath. "If your objective was hitting me, then you succeeded. Unfortunately for you, that is not your task." The man readies himself, before pressing forward with a quick flurry of jabs. Well constructed one-twos crafted from years of experience! Daray APP PM Well, the Priest is starting to take the offensive a bit. That's both good news and bad. It's good because somebody who is attacking is more vulnerable; it's bad because now Daray has to react instead of just acting, and thus is less in control of the situation. It could also be a step in an escalation to deadly force. Daray blocks and weaves to avoid the Priest's blows. Fortunately for him, he's good at thinking on his feet. The Priest would be able to deal with any conventional attack, and while it's possible to trip him up with something _un_conventional, he seems to respond by amping up the difficulty and danger. It would be best to clinch this fight with the next major move, but it's difficult to guarantee a strong enough strike to do that, especially without weapons. Then there's the matter of the odd immaterializing trick the Priest showed earlier; that could stymie even a successful stroke. What Daray needs is a way to surprise the Priest, open his defenses, and make him _want_ to remain tangible all at the same time. ...Ah. Of course. One of the Priest's punches connects with Daray's jaw, and he stumbles back clumsily. So clumsily, in fact, that he upsets the pedestal holding the book. Daray's fingers slip around the handle of his kama, readying for a decisive slice at the place where the Priest will have to be in order to catch the precious, tumbling tome. Priest APP PM While the Priest takes no pleasure in having a successful strike, his eyes do narrow a little, before widening as Daray 'stumbles' into the pedestal. His jaw loosens in suspense, watching as the tome falls off balance! Now let's be clear here. This tome, if the rumours are to believed, is nearly as old as the world itself. The thing is likely to fall apart should anyone actually _touch_ it. So heaven help the thing should it fall to the ground, albeit only a meter or so. "...no!" The Priest cannot help but protest this action happening, and Daray's plan executes without hitch. The figure does takes his speedy swirly form to try and get to the drop of the fall, appearing just in time to place his hands underneath the falling tome! All eyes for it! Daray APP PM *WHUMPF!* There is a clapping immediately after the tome falls into the Priest's outstretched hands. "Oh, excellent reaction time! Very well done, old man!" Daray draws his other kama and snicks the strings holding the pebbles. If the Priest tries to move to prevent that, it may be the first moment he notices the pain from having the first kama stuck into his back at kidney position. "I can see what you meant about the book falling into the wrong hands," Daray remarks as he scoops up the stones and gauges their aura. "Not many would have the speed and precision to catch it like you did." :smirk: Daray regards the pebbles. Hmm, he can certainly feel power from them, but it actually doesn't seem at all hazardous to the holder. Daray reaches toward the book...and pauses. Now that his fingers are near it, he doesn't feel danger from it either...in fact, he feels a sense of approaching euphoria. As someone who has carefully nurtured paranoia as a survival tool, euphoria is an enemy to him. :unamused: But Big G will want this artifact if at all possible, so...Daray takes off his Sheikah turban and wraps the cloth around the book. That seems to make it safe to touch, although he can still feel it calling to him. Daray retrieves his kama stands up with the wrapped book tucked under his arm. Now, to get out of here...here's hoping the accolytes aren't quite as honed in their skills as the Priest was. :neutral_face: Spoof APP PM "Draw your sword! Help your friends...!" The words taunt in Fuma's head like a spell, urging her to do what all of her instincts are screaming to do. As she watches her comrades perish before her eyes - cut down from the monks in a stunning display of martial prowess, Fuma holds firm on her resolve and keeps her sword drawn. And then? Daray exits the back room. The echo of his footsteps appear to break whatever spell is raiding Fuma's mind, and in an instant, the illusion is undone. The monks and Yiga all fade from view, revealing all to how it was. The monks are still on the ground in their crouched praying position, having never moved. Fuma passed her trial. "Master?" Fuma calls, sweat pouring from her face as she tries to recover from the intense trial of her own. "Are we done?" -- _Thirty seconds earlier_ It all happens so fast and goes to show you that you only need to make one tiny mistake for it all to unravel. The Priest's instincts and well practiced moves force him to try to avoid Daray cutting loose the strings, but he cannot given that his kidney is now skewered from behind. The reptilian figure coughs up a mouthful of purple blood as he sinks to his knees, tome soon taken from him. "You... cannot take the tome..." He gurgles, feeling consciousness leave him, his final sight being Daray dip back into the main room. -- Fuma waits for the answer, though she notices a few monks looking up from their praying positions. They likely knew the trial. And they knew that the Yiga leader was definitely _not_ supposed to leave with the tome. If in fact that is what he had concealed. But for the moment they remain in their disciplined prayer position. Daray APP PM Daray looks over the scene outside the room. Nobody appears to have moved, or is moving now, although some are watching him. His cloak parts to show...the pebbles in his hand. "It would seem we are," Daray responds to Fuma. "Come, we have a long journey ahead of us." Not _that_ long, but better for these monks to think they're from far away. Keeping the tome concealed under his cloak, Daray gives a bow and then walks away down the passage. Steady, might as well gain what headstart they can under the guise of peaceful departure. Spoof APP PM While a little suspicious, the monks stay in their place for now. A couple glance at Daray as he shifts past them and to his comrade, whom seems all too happy to get out of this cavern. "Good. I'm just about done with the mental trials and illusions. Having a good idea of what reality is will be a nice change of pace." Grump grump. Falling into line behind Daray, she trails him back through the corridor. The pair are unhindered until they reach the bottom of the perfectly square hole in the ground. As they look above, the Yiga that they left behind can be seen looking down at them. Just as Yuma allows herself a smirk in victory, her body freezes up as several shrilling cries echo down the tunnel that they find themselves in. It's similar to a high-pitched wailing, but clearly unnatural. The monks had naturally investigated to see why the Priest was taking so long to exit the back chamber. Their discovery of his death on top of the theft of their most prized possession had sent them into a frenzy! With blades at the ready the group stormed after the pair, bounding down the tunnel to catch the duo at full speed. Yuma stares into the darkness of the tunnel, seeing nothing but hearing the sound of angry footsteps rushing towards them. They likely had only seconds to get out. "You cheated?" Yuma queries to Daray, before scurrying for the walls in an effort to climb up! Daray APP PM Daray gives a mock-innocent look. "Not at all. He _said_ there were no rules." ;) It's tempting to try out the power of the stones to seal off the tunnel or something, but Daray would rather not experiment with unfamiliar magic in a dangerous situation if he has other viable options. He places a deku nut on the tunnel floor, expecting there is a very high chance one of the pursuers will trod on it and set off a flash that will buy a little more time. He then ascends after Yuma, gathering up the rope as he goes. Those monks probably have their own means of getting out, but no point in letting them jerk the rope as they climb. Spoof APP AM As the pair of Yiga scale the wall at quite an impressive pace, the monks hit the end of the tunnel to stand directly below them. Daray's plan once again (ugh, there will be no living with him after this) executes without hitch. The group of reptilian beings are so flustered that they don't even notice the deku nut on the ground! With a sharp snap it explodes, bathing them in a flash of blinding light. And herein lies another disadvantage that these beings possess. Due to their eternal underground living arrangements, they aren't used to bright lights at all. In fact, at this point, they react quite badly to it! Truthfully Daray could have used them in his battle against the Priest, but... well, he got what he wanted to in the end. Regardless, the monks scream in terror and pain, rubbing their eyes at their sudden blindness. The Yiga above may not have wanted to get their hands dirty and descend into the depths, but they know emergency protocol when they see it. Seeing their master and Yuma scramble up the walls, they prep to defend themselves! The largest of them all reaches into a pouch on the back of his waist. From it he draws a small spherical like object attached to a kunai knife via string. Once Daray and Yuma are far enough up the well? He throws it down. Both Yuma and Daray will see it whiz past them, and maybe even hear it thunk into the earth as it hits the floor on the bottom. "Boom." The Yiga mutters. Sure enough, the ball that was attached to the kunai EXPLODES! Not only does it bathe the monks in a fiery explosion of death, but the fire, with only two directions to go, vents to the sideways towards the cavern. It _also_ vents up threatening to engulf Yuma and Daray still climbing. >_> "...oh." Daray APP PM Okay, _now_ there's a good reason to risk trying the stones. :P Daray grips the pebbles in his hand and wills the vertical tunnel to pinch in on itself below them. It complies just in time, choking the rising blast into just a brief gout of flame. After climbing back out of the hole, Daray dusts off his dirty (and now slightly singed) clothes and eyes the Yiga who dropped the bomb. "If that was an attempt to get rid of me, it wasn't bad," Daray remarks pleasantly. "It might've actually worked if I hadn't had a bit of a trump card. Of course, if you were trying to _help_, I ought to punish you for using an explosive so carelessly. So, which was it?" n.n Ah, the fun of giving subordinates no-win choices. Noogies aside, it's time to head back to base. "Now then...odds are more than half of you haven't bothered to remember the way back, because you were following the group without thinking," Daray says. "That herd mentality will get you killed. Now that you're in this position, though, you'll have to rely on somebody who _did_ pay attention. Whom are you confident can lead you back?" Daray stuffs the pebbles into his belt pouch. "Oh, and as some of you are probably guessing, following _me_ back isn't going to be an easy option." ;) Daray plucks another deku nut from his pouch and whips it down, then takes off into the woods. Spoof APP AM Daray will feel the power in the stone weaken after its usage, as if half of its charge is sucked out of the thing. Though the fact he used it so quickly after getting it is impressive, but no real surprise given his history with dark trinkets and books. As the Yiga stare at their leader in stunned silence, the big one who lit the explosive stammers for an answer. "Uh, uh - ahm --?" And then? He speaks some more, and is gone in a flash of light. "Well done you big dummy." Fuma wallops the bigger Yiga on the back of the head! "Baaaaka. You could have killed us! Tch. Fortunately I know the way out of here, so you chumps just follow me." The Yiga grumble and rumble their own thoughts, before disappearing in a flash of movement to exit the lost woods. --- The Lost Woods themselves feel a bit more restless. Having stolen ancient secrets from a God's departing place of this world, the native spirits are bothered. The wind and general feel of the place becomes more foul, as if the very air is loathe with the presence of anyone that should not be. The pressure is dialled up, causing the group of fleeing Yiga to grimace under the strain. "I don't know what Daray did," Fuma breathes to her cohort, "...but I feel like we need to get the hell out of here. Pick up the pace you bums!"